


There's Something I Should Say

by Lothiriel84



Series: Thicker Than Water [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Unconventional Families, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't name their daughter after him, but Shirley is close enough and that actually makes him smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something I Should Say

**Author's Note:**

> A coda to _You Know What Happened To The Other One_. Doesn't really make sense if you haven't read that one.

They don’t name their daughter after him, but Shirley is close enough and that actually makes him smile.

He catches himself as he’s about to run a finger over the infant’s features. She looks like John, but for her eyes; those are Mary’s eyes, and therefore vaguely reminiscent of Sherlock’s.

His heart swells with pride at the thought that he’s the uncle of John’s child. They’re family, no matter how strange it may seem.

Mary smirks, steals a glance at John as he’s making tea.

“I wouldn’t mind sharing,” she says wryly, but Sherlock just pretends he can’t hear her.


End file.
